Caught
by Heiwarish
Summary: Porque nunca nadie se imagino a O. Izaya ser atrapado por Shizuo H. - Un Giro de 360  y ya no existe solo un odio mutuo entre ellos: Un callejón, Un informante nervioso, y un Shizuo pervertido. One-shot


**Title: Caught**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

Miro sobre su hombro ¿Que acaso no se cansaba? -sonrió de lado- No... eso era lo divertido de hacerlo enfadar. El rubio podía incluso seguirle el paso (aunque fuera siempre un paso detrás de el) cuando estaba enojado. Sobre todo cuando _él_lo hacia enfadar. Orihara Izaya.

_"Ah, como odiaba a Shizu-chan".-_ sin embargo, le agradaba la atención que lograba conseguir del rubio. Bueno, ese era el precio de amar a las personas ¿no?, El jugar con sus mentes, hasta hacerlos enloquecer. Crear asociaciones de personas para suicidarse, seducir chicas para que estas se unieran. Hacer que miembros de gangas opuestas pelearan entre si. Y al final, cuando todo lograba arreglarse (si es que se arreglaba) y se daban cuenta de que el causante de todo aquello era aquel_informant dealer,_Orihara Izaya, eso es lo que se ganaba: Un odio profundo, y total indiferencia hacia su persona.

_Que triste que su amor no fuera correspondido...___

Un fuerte golpe, lo saco de su trance y le hizo recordar la situación en la que se encontraba. *Crash*!.- IZAAAYAAAAA-KUN! .- Se escucho mas como un rugido que un grito el nombre del informante -Sonrió- ¿Quien en su sano juicio, se permitía perderse en sus pensamientos, mientras es perseguido por la bestia de Ikebukuro?-lanzo un risilla- solo el! Orihara Izaya!  
Otro fuerte golpe, le hizo, darse cuenta que no debía estar perdido en esos momentos, y a toda prisa, dio media vuelta para echarse a correr Todo fue tan rápido, y automáticamente, se hizo una nota mental de_"JAMAS, pensar y provocar al rubio al mismo tiempo",_porque, ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste a Orihara Izaya siendo atrapado por Heiwajima Shizuo? Joder no...

-El rubio sonrió de lado, mientras levantaba al informante del collarín de su camisa, y lo estampaba contra la pared-

- I-za-ya-kun... Al fin te atrape eh pulga!.- El rubio no podía creerse que al fin lo tuviera en sus manos ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con esto? La verdad, ya había perdido la cuenta, pero lo que si recordaba, es que en cada sueño, lo mataba dolorosa y lentamente. (Y eso que el estaba en contra de la violencia).

-Ne, Ne, Shizu-chan! Me tienes!¿Que quieres hacer conmigo?... Oh!... Shizu-chan, que travieso, ¿Es por eso que me trajiste hasta este callejón?, no creí que llegaras a hacer eso, ¿te gusta joder chicos eh?- El informante, sonrió de lado, no estaba muy seguro si era buena idea provocar al bruto. Pero si iba a morir... moriría con el orgullo de haberlo hecho enfadar hasta el ultimo minuto de su muerte. Mientras observaba como sus palabras, afectaban al rubio, al ver una vena palpitar de su frente _"Je, como amaba esto".- Noo_Shizu-chan!_noo_me_violes!.-_gritaba juguetón Izaya, moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que rosaran con el pecho del rubio. Pudo notar como el rubio a pesar de que lo mantenía sujeto, había aflojado su agarre, y la vena que palpitaba peligrosamente hace unos momentos, había desaparecido. ¿Momento de escapar? O claro que si...

-Se removió tratando de zafarse, mientras le decía mas cosas pervertidas al rubio, cualquier cosa que le llegara a la mente (incluso incluyendo juguetes sexuales), pero el extrañaba de sobremanera que el rubio solo permaneciera ahí, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, y agarrándolo fuertemente de la camisa-

-Entonces, esa es tu ultima petición... ¿eh pulga?-. dijo Shizuo, al fin levantando la mirada, y en su rostro podía verse una sonrisa diabólica. Izaya paro en seco, y se congelo un poco tratando de analizar las palabras del rubio... ¿Esperen, había entendido bien o solo...?.- Y fue cuando sintió como pasaban del collarín de su camisa, ha sujetarle las manos fuertemente sobre su cabeza. "¡¿_Esperen... en verdad iba a pasar eso?"... Impredecible como siempre...__  
_  
Ne, ¿Shizu-chan pero de que habl- [!]-. fue interrumpido al sentir como metían bruscamente una mano dentro de sus pantalones. Y comenzaba a masajear por encima de los boxers su miembro.- _nn-n! S-Shizu-ch-chan?-. _Gimió inevitablemente el informante, esa mano había pasado de solo acariciar encima del bóxer a meterse completamente en contacto con su hombría. Se mordía el labio inferior fuertemente para no soltar esos ruidosos tan vergonzosos, y menos frente al rubio.- ¿Que acaso no era esto lo que querías Izaya?...porque hace unos momentos no parabas de balbucear sobre lo que _querías que te hiciera.___

Y entonces saco su mano del pantalón del informante, para desabrocharselos y bajarlos completamente juntos con sus boxers, así dejando al informante completamente desnudo en su parte baja.- Basta de juegos, monstruo idiota, bruto, gorila!-. Grito Izaya enfadado y avergonzado, tratando de zafar su agarre, y cerrando las piernas fuertemente para que el rubio, no viera mas. Se sentía humillado.

-Izaya, abre las piernas, si no lo haces, no podre hacer mas... -. y el rubio desocupo una de sus manos del agarre, para abrir las piernas del informante.- S-Shizu-chan... ! N-No! Lo has malentendido todo! Yo no me referi-! -. fue de nuevo interrumpido, al sentir como abrían sus piernas sin esfuerzo, a pesar de que el hacia todo por no ser expuesto de esa manera. Sintió como lo recostaban en el frió piso, sin nada de gentileza, y rompían su camisa, dejando expuesto también su pecho. dejándolo así solo con su suéter completamente abierto al igual que sus piernas, la camisa rota dejando ver sus pezones rosados, y las manos sobre su cabeza. Y espero que su mente le hubiera hecho una jugarreta, al haber creído ver que el rubio se había relamido los labios, y lo veía con lujuria.- ¿S-Shizu-chan?... - lo nombro desconcertado y con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro al sentirse tan intensamente observado.

Soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir una lengua jugar con uno de sus pezones, masajeandolo con esta, mordiendo levemente, para luego pasarse con el otro y hacer exactamente lo mismo.- _Ahhh! N-Nng! S-Shizu-chan!-_. gemia fuertemente, al sentir esa lengua moverse sobre su pecho, para luego sentir como su miembro era tomado también y lo comenzaban a masturbar.- _Shizu-chan! N-No! Ahhh, para!.-_No lograba articular bien las palabras, se estaba sintiendo tan bien, y derrepente sintió como esa lengua bajaba hacia su estomago lentamente, para finalmente llegar a... -. _AHHHH!-._No podia creerlo, acaso.. ¿Estaba recibiendo una mamada de Shizu-chan?, seguía gimiendo, mientras sentía como esa lengua se movía de arriba a abajo. Tomo su pelo y comenzó a estirar de el, disfrutando de esas sensaciones. Y sintió algo extraño presionar sobre su entrada._ "¡¿Pero que?"__  
_  
Un dedo masajeaba ligeramente la entrada de Izaya, haciendo presión alguna veces, lo cual hacia a Izaya soltar alguno que otro gemido.- Umm... parece que tendremos que facilitar un poco el camino por aquí...- dijo Shizuo en un murmullo, algo que Izaya realmente no pudo entender, pero sintió como era volteado boca abajo, y sus caderas eran levantadas y sentir algo _húmedo_ y extraño sobre su entrada.- ¡¿nn-ng! -. La lengua de shizuo se movía hábilmente por su entrada, presionando en el pequeño agujero negro, y metiéndose de golpe, para seguirse moviendo dentro, y abrir las paredes. _Ahhhh! Shizuchan ! E-eso... ahhh!-._ trato de agarrarse de lo que sea, se sentía en desequilibrio, esa lengua simplemente, lo estaba derritiendo. Torturándolo lentamente._  
_  
Sintio como esa lengua salia lentamente, para sentir como algo mas grande era reemplazado.

_Nng-g ! Ahhh_! embestida, otra y otra, hasta que tocaron un punto, que le hizo arquearse completamente. Dios.. pero que era eso, ¿Estaba viendo mini-shizuos por todos lados en vez de estrellitas? A cada embestida sentía que iba a desmayarse, mientras el rubio lo tomaba firmemente de las caderas, levantándolo.

Termino corriéndose, al igual que el rubio. Una vez acabado el rubio se levanto de ahí, acomodando su ropa, así preparándose para marcharse sin antes decirle...

-Para la otra, no dejes que te atrape... si es que no quieres que esto se repita... -. dijo mientras sonreía de lado y se marchaba. Y fue cuando Izaya se dio cuenta, que era mil veces mejor, dejarse atrapar, que seguir huyendo del rubio.

-Ohh, _claro_ que si Shizu-chan... *


End file.
